Son of Night
by ms.worldwide
Summary: He woke up in the middle of the forest and realized two things: he didn't know where he was and he was shirtless. Not knowing what to do, he followed his natural instincts and ran. But for some reason, he was being chased and a voice kept speaking to him in his head. Wait, why was he being chased, again? He must have missed that part when he woke up in the middle of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cassius's POV (3rd)_**

He was running.

Again.

His feet were injured, he was being chased, and his current destination was about three miles away.

Hmm, let's see what does an injured foot, being chased, and being far from your destination equal?

Hmm, add up the destination, subtract his exhaustion and oh, I got it!

His doom.

That didn't stop him from running, though. But the fact that the people chasing him could easily outrun him and were just taunting him should have.

But giving up meant either getting stabbed repeatedly by a bunch of dangerous looking girls with bows or getting stabbed, eaten, or whatever they did by monsters; that was if they weren't already taken care of by those girls.

Yeah, giving up wasn't exactly an option in his eyes.

He was approaching his destination pretty quickly, he could already see the hill. He wasn't going to die!

Well, that thought lasted for about ten seconds - and a wonderful ten seconds they were - before he got shot with a silver arrow, thankfully in his bad foot. If he had two injured feet then he definitely wouldn't make it.

He made the mistake of looking back and spotted the group of grinning girls, but didn't see the monster things that were previously chasing him. So, at least one good thing came out of it. Sort of.

He ran and ran until he realized they could easily follow him there. He slowed down a bit, before looking for an opening that would lead them away. He found one and obviously took it. Sadly, it was in the forest, the one place that those girls enjoyed being in.

He ducked under a log and narrowly missed a tree stump. He did a tic tac off a tree and off of another one before swinging him self around to find another way to get to that camp.

He knew his distraction wouldn't last long but for him anything would work.

_Left_, that same voice said in his head.

This time, instead if questioning them about who they were he listened and obliged.

_Fifty feet ahead, then left again, keep running and you'll be there,_ the voice informed him. He nodded even though the woman who claimed her name was 'your mother' couldn't see him, at least he didn't think she could see him.

_Thanks, your mother_, he thanked the woman. He figured she meant that she was his mother but he didn't believe it, mothers being able to speak in their children's heads wasn't normal. Then again, nothing that he had experienced so far could be classified as "normal".

He heard a small giggle in the back of his mind before complete silence.

He continued to run until he (finally) reached his destination. He ran through what he was informed was a border, feeling a slight tingling sensation spread through his body like a wildfire. It was as if something was telling him that he didn't belong there yet telling him he did. He didn't question it though, he simply fell to his knees and took a deep breath.

Before he knew it, a half person, half horse dude, and a bunch of kids wearing orange shirts that read: Camp Half-Blood, and armor, with weapons in their hands.

"Who might you be, young one?" The half person, half horse dude asked.

_Centaur_, the voice in his head corrected.

_Like I care,_ he retorted.

Instead of answering, he continued to take deep breaths. Obviously, they couldn't see that he was in need of assistance.

The centaur dude motioned for some people to help and a blonde guy with blue eyes stepped forward. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary to check on that foot." The guy said, "Solace is the name. Will Solace. "

"Cassius Knight, but you can call me Casey for short." I replied, accepting his outstretched hand so I could get up.

"Nice to meet you, Casey. Now, while we're walking you can tell me all about what happened." He let me lean on him for support, and we began walking to what they called the infirmary.

I told him how I woke up in the middle of the forest, and how I was being chased by a bunch of people, then how I kept running into monsters left and right. He nodded, listening intently. He gave me what they called Ambrosia and Nectar. For some reason the Nectar tasted like Aronia, or chokeberries as they're commonly known; my favorite thing to eat - don't judge, it's not like there's a Wendy's in the woods.

He patched my foot up and sat on the bedside chair, and looked at me. "Three questions."

I nodded for him to continue. "One, age? Second, where'd you get that awesome necklace from? Third, why are you shirtless?"

He forgot that he was indeed shirtless, it was kind of the last thing on his mind - the first being the fact he was being chased, or hunted if you will.

"Fourteen as of June 12. It was on me when I woke up," he stole a glance at the necklace. The lace was black and felt rubbery, while the actual necklace was round with what looked to be stars littered across it. It brought a small smile to his face. "I. . . uh, don't know why I'm shirtless. I woke up with only pants on."

"Were you shirtless before you 'fell asleep'?" he asked.

I was starting to get uncomfortable with answering these questions. I knew he didn't mean to but he sounded like he was interrogating me. "I don't know. I can't remember anything. Just my name."

He must have sensed my uneasiness because he stopped asking questions. He pursed his lips like he wanted to ask more but the only thing that came out was a sigh of pity and I clenched my jaw. I didn't want his pity - I didn't want anyone's pity. "Do you want to stay and rest or get up?" he asked.

"Get up," I said and he gave me a look that read _Are you sure?_ I nodded and he extended his hand and helped me up.

"Well, then I guess I'll take you to Chiron then."

I nodded, not knowing who this Chiron was and he began to lead me to a giant blue house. "This," Will gestured towards the blue house, "is The Big House." I snorted at the irony and he shot me an amused yet knowing smile. "Yeah, not the most original name but it is what it is."

He led me inside and sitting at a table, was the centaur from before but without the horse's legs and a middle-aged looking man with a beer belly. "Chiron, Mr. D, this is Cassius Knight. He's a new camper."

The beer belly man, Mr. D, as I learned his name was, made a face. "Of course he's a new camper. Perhaps you've seen him here before?"

I already knew I wasn't going to like this Mr. D. Will looked like he was restraining from hitting him, but I didn't understand why. Surely, Will would have no problem fighting him, then again it wasn't nice to hit your elders. "Just clarifying things, Mr. D."

Mr. D rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Chiron, otherwise know as half horse dude, smiled at me. "Now, I presume you know of what you are?"

I nodded, confused. "Yes, a demigod. But I don't understand how." The word 'demigod' didn't feel right in my mouth, yet strangely did at the same time.

"Well, you see, sometimes gods and goddesses. . . how should I put it? Meet mortals and uh, create children the result being a child that is half god, half mortal. A demigod or half-blood to put it otherwise."

I hated how he was speaking, I knew he was only trying to leave out the more disturbing details but he still sounded like he was patronizing me, and I didn't like it. "I know that part, but I don't get the whole gods subject. I mean, I get it. . . . I just don't. . . . want to. I don't want to believe it's real."

"Well, it is," Mr. D said, annoyed. "Deal with it."

I felt as if I was reaching my breaking point, like I wanted to destroy everything on this planet, but the voice in my head stopped me. _Calm down, _it ordered_, if you get angry they'll know it's you. They'll continue to hunt you. Stay under their radars for now; only one of them have found you and hopefully they won't find you now._

_What are you talking about_? I asked, she talked as if I was a criminal, but she wouldn't tell me why. She never did.

I wasn't surprised to hear nothing. I internally sighed, and tuned back into their conversation.

"You're dismissed, Will. We'll have someone else give him a tour." Will nodded, shooting me a small smile before turning away.

"What tour?" I ask.

Chiron's eyes twinkled. "You'll see."

The door opened and in walked a teenage boy about three, four years older than me with unkempt, raven black hair and sea green eyes.

"Ah, good, your here." Chiron said smiling at the boy. "I want you to meet Cassius Knight, our newest camper."

The boy smiled at me, extending his hand for me to shake. I shook it slightly cautious. "Hi," he greeted, "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon."

Can you guess who Cassius's mother is? Or at least what he is? It's kind of obvious. Yeah, its short but I felt that if I continued this chapter I would have given everything away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mr. Rick Riordan does.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cassius's POV_**

The green eyed boy continued to smile at me and I couldn't help but feel as if he was familiar.

No, not _him_ in particular, but his eyes, his smile.

An image flashed into my head. It was of a twenty-ish year old looking man. He had jet black hair that looked even darker than the boy who had introduced himself as Percy. He was handsome, he would admit that; but his best feature was his eyes. They seemed to change colors - from ocean blue to blue-green to sea green. He was smiling at a boy that looked to be about my age; tall with more muscles than a kid his age should possess. The kid had black hair that was even darker than the man who was smiling at him. He had a strong jawline and seemingly chiseled features and for a second he actually believed the boy was a statue; no one could be that handsome. But keywords being _a second_, his eyes gave it all away. Just like the man's, his eyes changed colors as well. Black, blue, green, golden, etc. but his eye color seemed to linger on black and as it did, it looked like his eyes held stars.

It took a minute for me to realize that the guy who looked to be around my age, _was_ me. It shocked me slightly, I had never actually seen myself before. Well, that wasn't the exact truth. When I stopped at a pond to get a drink I saw a glimpses of myself - or more of a glimpse of black hair that distorted because of the ripples of gentle waves or just because my hand disturbed the peace.

"-him around the camp?" was all I heard once I tuned back in. I glanced around, confused. What had I missed? Did I even want to know?

"Sure," the boy replied still smiling. Strangely, this time his smile reminded me of someone else. A blond man with a megawatt grin. He had sky blue eyes that reminded him of the clear blue sky on a sunny day. He kind of reminded him of Will, except something told him this man was far from Will - not to even be associated. He too was smiling - well, technically grinning - at me. As much as I wanted to look at the memory with confusion and find it weird that they were smiling at me, I couldn't. I just couldn't, there was something about them that seemed friendly, home-ish even.

"So,'' Percy began casually. "How old are you? I'm seventeen." We had already passed the infirmary where I got my foot patched up, and were just about to reach what looked to be some sort of arena.

I found it weird how he was speaking so openly, like they had known each other for the longest time. I held back a snort of laughter that definitely wasn't the case. If they had then he wouldn't need to ask him his age, let alone even tell him how old he was.

I cleared my throat, before speaking, "I'm fourteen years old."

Percy froze and I stared at him in confusion. "You're fourteen?"

I nodded. "Fourteen," I clarified. "Why? What's wrong with being fourteen?"

He shook his head, as if trying to clear his confusion and by the looks of it he wasn't doing a good job. "No, no. It's nothing, just a promise. That's all."

I wanted to point out the fact that he had contradicted himself. First he said it was nothing, then said it was a promise - all of which led me to believe something was up. Despite my curiosity, I nodded and we continued to walk.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," he prodded, good-naturedly. "Like, where are you from? Do you have any siblings, non half bloods I mean?"

"I, uh," I stuttered. How exactly does one tell another person that they can't remember anything without causing more suspicion than already caused?

Well, he did tell Will, so it couldn't be that hard to tell someone. "I can't remember."

The boy looked like he was processing something but nodded understandingly, like he himself had once lived through a time where he couldn't remember a single thing besides his name. I seriously doubted he did. He was probably just used to people arriving at this camp and telling him they couldn't remember a thing.

"Ah, well, that's okay." He shrugged, and by this point I was starting to get annoyed with his laidback nature. He had just told him he couldn't remember anything - whether or not he had been told this or not, he shouldn't just go around telling people it was okay. Not that I wanted his pity. There was nothing I loathed more than pity. The way people would look at you with sympathy, as if you were weak. He wasn't crying nor was he worried about his amnesia that alone should have proved he wasn't weak.

"Yeah." He said, trying his best not to sound like he was growling. He was told not to get angry or _they_ would find him - whoever _they_ were. He already had a group of chicks after him, he didn't need _them_ after him, too.

He almost chuckled at the irony. Normally, a teenage boy (almost all of which were hormonal) would have jumped at the idea of having chicks after him and probably would have shat himself if they were chasing him. But no, _he_ was hiding from them, and not in the good way either.

"Well, since you haven't been claimed yet, you'll be staying in here. Cabin eleven, the Hermes cabin. Don't worry, this is only a temporary arrangement, you'll most definitely be claimed by tonight at the campfire."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door swung open and out walked two identical looking boys with the same mischievous smile. Twins, I thought. When they spotted Percy they both grinned, but before they could do anything Percy spoke up. "I left my wallet elsewhere so you won't get the pleasure of stealing it." They pouted slightly before turning to me, "And he's been on the run so he's got nothing." They pouted again.

Percy turned to me. "Cassius meet the Stoll Brothers. Stoll Brothers meet Cassius. And before you say anything, no, they are not twins."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. How were they not twins? They were identical.

I shrugged it off and turned look at them. "Cassius but I prefer Casey. Cassius is a mouthful."

They grinned and the boy to the left introduced himself. "I'm Travis Stoll and this is my younger brother, Connor." His brother nodded at me.

"Well, anyway, Cassius here is-"

"Ya sure that he's a Hermes kid?" The one on the right, Connor, commented. "He doesn't look like one."

Percy sighed. "If you would have let me finish, then I would have been able to tell you that he's undetermined."

The two boys' faces turned from smug to confused. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I answered and their eyes widened slightly.

Seriously, why was wrong with being fourteen? And what did a promise have to do with it all?

"But," Percy said, drawing their attention. "He'll be claimed at the campfire." He assure and the two boys nodded.

"Well, come on in. Since you won't be here long, we won't have to set up a place for ya."

I nodded, following them.

They gave me a quick two minute tour and then left. Just like that.

I figured that I should go do something. Anything to pass the time. Hopefully, I'd be claimed soon. I already know my mom is a goddess, so it shouldn't be that hard, right?

I got up from where I sat, and began walking to the door, making sure to keep my head down. I didn't have much, but I knew these kids would steal anything they could touch. And I definitely didn't want to be their next target.

I walked towards where I remembered to be the Arena. I saw training dummies and for some reason I smirked.

As if, I practices this a million times, my hand came up to touch the necklace I was wearing and it's lace.

As soon as my hand made contact with it, it transformed completely. No longer was it my necklace but a sword with a silver handle and the sword itself was dark - darker than night; I didn't know what it was, but it felt and looked familiar to me.

Accompanied with it was a shield that resembled the necklace. It was round of course and splattered across it were stars and constellations that seemed to change it's viewpoint.

He was simply awed. He didn't know where they came from but he instantly knew what they were called. The sword was called _Nychta_, Greek for night and the shield was called _Rerum_, one of the many Latin words for creation.

Suddenly, he gasped as a memory hit him full on.

_He was running. _

_Not from someone or something. **Towards** someone. Or people, to be exact. _

_He cried out something, but I couldn't make it out. The people in the room all turned to him and smiled. _

_He saw the two men that he had compared Percy to earlier. The woman who sat at the head of the table smiled at him, she released an aura more powerful than all the others. Like she was the source of their power and could easily take it away. _

_To her left sat a woman, who was smiling the most. She had dark hair, with black eyes and everything about her screamed dark but her personality. She held her arms out for the boy and he came running towards her. _

_He smiled up at her before smiling at the rest of the people. _

I doubled over, gasping for air. I hadn't been deprived of it but I suddenly felt like I didn't have enough of it.

I recognized all of the people in that room but didn't. I couldn't tell what their names were, or how they knew me, or even how I knew them.

I suddenly lost all will to do something and just wanted to go back to that cabin and sleep whether or not I belonged in there or not.

Unfortunately for me, this camp and all of its occupants seem to do try their best and make my life hell.

I was grabbed from behind and dragged along, kicking and struggling. As I passed campers sent me sympathetic looks like they had been through this as well.

I managed to catch a glimpse of my captors. A tall girl with brown hair and muscular arms was trailing behind slightly while two other girls who resembled her only by the muscular body were dragging me.

"Time for initiation, newbie." The girl grinned.

They dragged me to a bathroom - the girls' bathroom, might I add - and pulled me into a stall. They leaned me down, my head just above the toilet as I realized what they were going to do. I believe it was called a swirly, I overheard someone in the Hermes cabin mentioning something called a swirly and how horrible it was for them.

I kicked, but it was no use. They had a firm grip, but that didn't stop me from trying.

Just as my head was about to go under, I tensed. In a flash, I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and twisted in around, causing the person to cry out in pain. I stood up, kicking the second person back, before they could do anything. The first person glared at me charging. I expertly dodged her attack and swept their feet right out from under them before bringing my foot down on their back making then cry out in pain again. One more kick and the person was out cold.

The second person attacked and I rolled out the way. They aimed a fist at my head and I caught it, twisted it around their back. I kicked right behind the knee and they crumpled. One touch of their pressure point and she was out as well.

I turned to the last girl who grinned at me. This time she waited for me to charge. Smart girl.

I lunged at her, but she sidestepped and in return lunged at me. I ducked, blocked her punch and threw my own. I grabbed her hands, wrapping them around them. I kicked her in the back and she cried out. I kicked her down and knocked her out with a pressure point.

I smirked. I made my way out of the bathroom but I caught a glimpse of my eyes in the bathroom mirror. I stumbled back trying to get out but it was no use. It was dark.

And my eyes. . .

They were black.

Short and I don't care, you have to live with it.


End file.
